1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly pertains to a new rotary blade holding tool for facilitating safe and firm-grasping of a rotary blade during installation, removal, or repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,905 issued to Davidson on Sep. 18, 1990 describes a tool having a horizontal web and spaced flanges to receive a bolt for encircling a rotary blade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,544 issued to Greenquist on Apr. 12, 1988 discloses a blade holder for sharpening lawnmower blades incorporates a slotted face bar pivotally mounted to a forward portion of a horizontal base plate resting on a bench top. U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,724 issued to Sterling et al. on Aug. 14, 2001 provides a blade removing tool including a central support assembly forming a guide adapted to be positioned over a bolt holding a rotary lawn mower blade in position while allowing a socket wrench access to the bolt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a relatively simple and efficient device to assist in grasping a rotary blade safely and securely.